


The shooting range

by CertifiedAngstWriter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: I suck at tags, M/M, Oneshot, Shooting Range, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter
Summary: This is just ianto learning how to handle a gun... enough said
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 17





	The shooting range

Ianto made his way over to the table of guns, "I don't think I could ever... use these" he admitted as he picked one up, holding it in his hand. Jack smiled slightly "just a precaution" he assured him as he lead him to the small chalk line on the floor, "Stand here" he ordered in a low voice and ianto complied, trying to ignore the slight shiver that ran down his spine. Jack held Ianto's shoulders as he positioned the Welshman in front of the target. Ianto tried not to think about how close jack was standing as the captain ran his hand up Ianto's torso and across his arm, explaining how the gun should be held. Ianto's eyes fluttered closed as he let out a shaky breath, trying not to focus on jack's tight grip on his hips. His hand shook and he missed the target completely as jack's breath tickled his ear. "I Uh ... I'm sorry sir" he apologised shakily as jack moved around to face ianto, "Are you okay?" He questioned seeming genuinely concerned as he peered at Ianto's blushing cheeks. Ianto nodded briskly jiggling the gun in his hand. "Okay" jack clarified in a voice that ianto could've sworn was huskier than normal "let's do it together" he told the Welshman as he moved behind him again. He turned ianto sideways to the target and wrapped an arm around his waist. Ianto swallowed as jack wrapped his hand around the gun over iantos hand. "Okay.." he murmured into the welshman's ear "grip it firmly ..." he instructed "not too much pressure ... yes that's good okay ... so now finger on the trigger, yes good ianto good... now squeeze it lightly mmm yes that's good" he whispered into Ianto's ear, his breath tickling the side of Ianto's neck. He pulled ianto closer as the gunshot rang out, "well done ianto... now try it alone." His hand left the gun but his body certainly didn't move. His hand fell to rest on iantos hips as ianto raised the gun to point at the target. Ianto's eyes fluttered shut once more as he became aware of jack's body pressing into his "I Uh..." he cleared his throat as jack began to murmur again "good ianto ... yes that's good just like I taught you ... good boy" he praised as ianto shot the target once more. Ianto's breathing wasn't laboured, he didn't know if it was because of the gun... it must be ... that's what he was telling himself anyway. Jack spun him around to face him "now ... how about we try with a different gun" he suggested, and ianto must have imagined the glint in jack's eye ... right? ... RIGHT?!


End file.
